vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice in Musicland
and |singers = Hatsune Miku (V2 and Append), Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin, KAITO, and MEIKO |producers = OSTER project (music, lyrics, video) * YOji (illustrations) * Sammy Fain (original ending theme lyrics) |links = }} Background "Alice in Musicland" is an original song by OSTER project. It was uploaded to YouTube on April 17, 2012. This song is heavily based on Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, mostly the Disney film from 1951. It is split into 8 acts, following Alice's adventure through Musicland. It concerns 6 characters; Alice (Miku), the White Rabbit (Len), the Caterpillar (KAITO), the Mad Hatter (Rin), Cheshire Cat (Luka), and the Queen of Hearts (MEIKO). The song has entered the Hall of Legend. It is featured in the album Cinnamon Philosophy. Lyrics ;Sections #Prelude -Entrance of Musicland- #-Busy Rabbit- #-Happy Singer- #-Crazy Tea Time- #-Invisible Cat- #-Empress- #-Finale- #Ending theme - "Alice in Musicland (curtain call)" |-|1= *'Cast': Alice/Hatsune Miku (Soft) *'Chorus': Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin (Act 2), Megurine Luka, KAITO, MEIKO, and Hatsune Miku (V2). |-|2= *'Cast': Alice/Hatsune Miku (Light) and White Rabbit/Kagamine Len *'Chorus': Megurine Luka, KAITO and MEIKO |-|3= *'Cast': Alice/Hatsune Miku (Sweet and Vivid) and Caterpillar/KAITO *'Chorus': Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, and Megurine Luka |-|4= *'Cast': Alice/Hatsune Miku (Solid) and Mad Hatter/Kagamine Rin *'Chorus': Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka, and MEIKO |-|5= *'Cast': Alice/Hatsune Miku (Dark) and Chesire Cat/Megurine Luka *'Chorus': Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, and KAITO |-|6= *'Cast': Alice/Hatsune Miku (Solid) White Rabbit/Kagamine Len, Caterpillar/KAITO, Mad Hatter/Kagamine Rin, Chesire Cat/Megurine Luka, and Queen of Hearts/MEIKO |-|7= *'Cast': Alice/Hatsune Miku (Solid), White Rabbit/Kagamine Len, Caterpillar/KAITO, Mad Hatter/Kagamine Rin, Chesire Cat/Megurine Luka, and Queen of Hearts/MEIKO |-|8= *'Cast': VOCALOID ALLSTARS Alice in Musicland How do you get to Musicland? Over the hill or underland? Or just behind the tree? When clouds go rolling by They roll away and leave the sky Where is the land beyond the eye that people cannot see? Where do stars go? Where is the silver crescent moon? They must be somewhere in the sunny afternoon Alice in Musicland Where is the path to Musicland? Over the hill or here or there? I really wonder where Now we know the answer When we're enjoying music Always we're in Musicland Derivatives |description = Au's one person cover of the song.}} , Kiki, Montea, Balen |category = Human cover}} |description = }} |utau = , Zouka, , , Takigimiya Kazeki, Meita Shion}} |arrangement = |fanmadepv = }} Trivia *The ending theme, "Curtain Call", is a remixed version of the main title theme from Walt Disney's Alice in Wonderland. Gallery Alice Miku.jpg|Alice's concept art (Miku) Rabbit Len.jpg|White Rabbit's concept art (Len) Caterpillar KAITO.jpg|Caterpillar's concept art (KAITO) Hatter Rin.jpg|Mad Hatter's concept art (Rin) Chesire Cat Luka.jpg|Chesire Cat's concept art (Luka) Queen MEIKO.jpg|Queen of Hearts' concept art (MEIKO) Alice in Musicland rubber straps.jpg|Alice in Musicland rubber straps External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese group rendition songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Songs featuring KAITO Category:Songs featuring MEIKO